nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Lutecia Alpine
| gender = Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = born::0065In ViVid chapter 9, she explicitly states that she is 14 and just as old as Caro. | relatives = Megane Alpine (mother) | partner = Zest Grangaitz, Agito | affiliations = Jail Scaglietti (StrikerS) | occupation = Relic hunter (StrikerS) | magic_system = magic system::Modern BelkaAccording to the StrikerS DVD Criminal Cards, Lutecia actually uses an original Belka system, aka "Belkatype-magic (Originality system)"; while in the StrikerS Chronicle, her magic system is stated as Modern Belka. It seems her original system is deemed part of the Modern Belka system for categorization. Mid-Belka Hybrid''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid'' chapter 17. (Summoner) | magic_color = magic color::Bluish purple | magic_rank = magic rank::S[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. (D with limiter) | summon = Insekt, Jiraiou, Garyu, Hakutenou | device = Asclepius | name_ja = ルーテシア・アルピーノ | name_romaji = Rūteshia Arupīno | first = | voices = }} is a purple-haired girl in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS who works for Jail Scaglietti to obtain the Relics. She appears to be able to uses::summon bugs that control the machinery that Jail creates, and is able to summon shadow creatures to fight for her. She is accompanied by Zest Grangaitz and Agito, and all three of them seem to help Jail for their own personal reasons. She is a powerful summoner who hides the feelings of extreme isolation and loneliness inside. Personality Lutecia initially has a very calm and taciturn attitude in StrikerS, rarely getting flustered, annoyed, or panicked. In Sound Stage X, she is likewise depicted as an extremely quiet and reticent person. However, her personality changes drastically in ViVid, wherein she becomes a lively and extremely energetic young woman. In StrikerS The three worked with Scaglietti on getting Relics, but Lutecia was the only of the three that trusted Scaglietti and his Numbers. Zest and Agito tried to convince Lutecia that Scaglietti wasn't worth trusting, but were unsuccessful as Lutecia viewed Scaglietti as a kind man. Because of her trusting attitude, Scaglietti was able to manipulate her actions to an extent. She was treated by the Numbers like their superior, even to the extent where they called her "Lu-ojou-sama" (approx. "Princess Lu"). In addition towards the end of StrikerS, Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe manage to convince her to change sides while the Saint's Cradle was rising. Lutecia's main ambition was to obtain the Relic that Jail promised he would use to revive her mother, Megane Alpine. After the JS Incident, Lutecia enters rehab, with a powerful limiter placed upon her. During the credits of StrikerS, Lutecia is shown living with her mother on a different planet, and using her summons to send messages to the two friends who helped her. Her limiter is removed some time after her release from rehabiliataion and Megane's awakening from coma. She and Zest have been referred to on one occasion as by Scaglietti. In Sound Stage X In appears in::Sound Stage X, Lutecia and Agito are shown when Agito is visiting Lutecia on the planet she was deported to. Vivio asks Lutecia and Agito to help decode an Ancient Belkan writing that has been found at a crime scene. Having learned this language during their time with Jail Scaglietti, the two manage to translate and provide a clue as to who the Toredia Graze mentioned in the writing is. Unlike her energetic personality in the manga taking place a year later, she still retains her calm and quiet demeanor in SSX. In ViVid Lutecia made her first appearance in ViVid as a minor cameo, receiving a picture of Vivio and her friends in the first chapter. Vivio notes that while Lutecia is her friend now, she was once an enemy in the Jail Scaglietti incident. She enters the story proper again in chapter 8, when Nanoha and Fate organize a trip to residence::Carnaaji, where the Alpine family now lives, for Vivio and her friends. Four years of happy life with her mother have changed Lutecia's previously emotionally repressed personality dramatically. She is now an extremely outgoing and enthusiastic young woman, who is very proud to have built an enormous training and resort facility for her guests. She goes as far as poking fun of Caro for her being not as tall as herself. In the same chapter, it is shown that Lutecia has undergone the same intense swimming training as Vivio, Lio, and Corona (the latter two of whom she meets for the first time in person). She is next seen fetching the memoirs of Claus Ingvalt from her library, which Nove wanted her to show to Einhart, with Corona and Lio. From the memoirs, the three girls learn more about the Hegemon and his relationship with Saint King Olivie, which generally correlates with Einhart's genetic memories. Later, Lutecia informs Corona that she is almost done crafting a new Intelligent Device for her. The next morning, she wakes up early to find that Corona has been practicing with her new Brunzel. She is glad to hear that the two of them get along and reminds Corona to demonstrate the Golem creation magic she has been practicing in secret to others later. When the match begins, Lutecia is assigned 2200 hit points and takes the Full Back position of the Blue Team, opposing Caro. She immediately summons a number of Blutiger Dolch-like daggers and wonders whether she or Caro will do a better job at supporting their respective teams. When Vivio takes damage fighting Einhart, Lutecia heals her, and asks Erio to hold off Fate while she does so. After Einhart attempts to attack Nanoha and is nearly defeated, Lutecia tells her teammates to execute a pre-discussed plan, in which she and Lio attack Caro, Subaru and Vivio attack Nove, and Nanoha and Erio attack Fate. Lutecia and Lio are defeated when Corona's golem takes them by surprise by shooting its fist at them, but Nanoha manages to incapacitate Caro and bind Corona. The battle ultimately ends in a draw, with Subaru and Corona immobilized and everyone else knocked out. After the other two matches of the day, including one in which Lutecia fights alongside Garyuu, Lutecia reveals that the DSAA is holding an member of::Inter-Middle tournament between combat magic users, which interests Vivio and Einhart. Lutecia reveals that she is entering, too, which would indicate that the restrictions placed on her have been lightened or do not apply. After Megane mentions that Einhart will need a Class 3 Ancient-Belkan Device, Lutecia mentions that Agito and the Yagami family could provide her with one. Powers Although she is a user of the Modern Belkan magic system, Lutecia's main talent is her ability to use her summoning magic. Specifically, she is skillful at summoning and controlling insects. Like most users of Summoning Magic seen so far, Lutecia possess a Boost Device, which is named Asclepius. She is also capable of the Healing magic and may be able to use Increase-type spells like Caro, as she possesses a Boost Device. She can also use uses::telepathy. Her summons include the powerful insect Garyu, the formidable humanoid bug Hakutenou, and the large beetle-like Jiraio. Her most commonly used one, "Insect Platoon", allows her to summon small, insect-like creatures capable of control over inorganic matter. They can manipulate Jail's Gadget Drones, thus giving them better movements and allowing them to fight more efficiently. In addition, her "Jiraio" are able to fire powerful beams of electricity that are able to match Friedrich's Blast Rain attack. In ViVid, it is also revealed that Lutecia is a Device Meister, responsible for crafting Corona Timil's Intelligent Device, Brunzel. At some time, after Lutecia was born, it is revealed by Quattro that Jail planted a "circuit" inside her, and once activated it forces her to use her powers to her limits, but in exchange she becomes berserk. Barrier Jacket Being a user of the Modern Belka system, Lutecia's defensive outfit is referred as a Barrier Jacket instead of Knight Armor, and is a black strapless dress with purple frills. Spells Gallery Trivia *Lutecia's appearance in StrikerS (Barrier Jacket along with hair and forehead marking) cause her to resemble strongly the Servant from series, which has since earned Lutecia the fan nickname "Loli-Rider". References Category:Characters